promnightfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimberley Hammond
Kimberley Hammond is the daughter of Mr. Hammond and Mrs. Hammond and the older sister of Robin Anne Hammond and Alex Hammond. Born May 24th, 1962, she was the Prom Queen of Hamilton High School 1980 accompanied by boyfriend Prom King Nick McBride. She appears only in Prom Night 1980 portrayed by Jamie Lee Curtis. Quotes: "Don't shoot him!" Prom Night 1980 Kimberley first appears in the film's opening scene as a 12-year-old alongside brother Alex and sister Robin as they approach an abandoned convent building occupied by Nick McBride, Wendy Richards, Kelly Lynch and Jude Cunningham for their game of hide and seek. Kimberley who has an interest in Nick refers to him as an idiot when he signals for her to be quiet as he is trying to hide from Wendy. She tells Robin and Alex that she has forgotten her geography book for school and tells Alex and Robin to go home and that she will catch up. Alex then begins to head for home as Robin dawdles and eventually enters the abandoned school building. Once inside Robin interferes in Wendy's Hide and Seek Game resulting in a cruel scare which lead to her falling out of the left wing upper story window which resulted in her death. Wendy, Nick, Jude and Kelly concealed their involvment by fleeing following her death on their bicycles. The Police then discovered the body that night and called her father Mr. Hammond to the seen who believed the killer to be the area's sex offender. Mrs. Hammond with Kim and Alex then arrived on the scene and watched as Robin's body was escorted away on a stretcher. Kim then appears at 18 years of age at Robin's grave with Alex, Mr and Mrs. Hammond leaving a flower at her tombstone. Kim is about to be accompanied to the Prom by now boyfriend Nick who has recently seperated from the popular Wendy. Kim and Nick have already been elected Alexander Hamilton High's Prom Queen and King and are forced to practice for their opening dance entrance by the sports coach. Kim is to be handed to Nick by brother Alex who is to be the second unit manager on the music of the Prom. Kim is fancied by bully student Lou Farmer who forces a kiss on her resulting in Alex brawling him and landing them both in his father's office. Kim along with Kelly Lynch following a Tennis Practice in the changing rooms finds a changing mirror completely smashed and Wendy outraged at her yearbook photograph pinned by glass in her locker. Kim becomes suspicious at the school's janitor Mr. Sykes who appears just outside the Changing room building. Kim then attends the prom and first dances with her father before catching a glimpse of Wendy in an eye-catching outfit and with Lou Farmer as her date. Kim then dances with Nick gaining the crowd's applause and directing their eyes away from Wendy. Kim then in the girl's bathroom applies make-up while discussing Wendy's outfit with Jude, Vicki and Kelly. Kim then heads back to the dancefloor with Jude and Vicki whilst Kelly remains in the bathroom. Whilst Kimberley rremains on the dancefloor Kelly is killed in the Changing Building Girl's Lockeroom. Jude is then killed with her date Seymour Crane out on the Mountain Bluff surrounding the woods near Hamilton High. Finally Wendy is killed after leaving from the dancefloor and out of Kim's view. Kim and Nick are then instructed onto stage to make their Prom King and Queen opening. Lou with his two adult friends knock Nick unconscious and assume his jacket and crown. The Killer then accidentally decapitates Lou in Nick's place which sends his head onto the dancefloor ramp. All the students and staff on the dancefloor flee and Kim discovers Nick tied up in the right wing of the stage. Kim unties Nick and attempts to escort him out before being advanced by the killer. As the killer attempts to kill Nick he knocks his ax underneath a table which Kim assumes and uses to deal a fatal blow to the killer's head. Kim then recognizes the killer to be Alex by his saddened eyes and follows him outside. Alex dies in Kim's arms as she unmasks him before the police and entire school outside. Alex stutters that he saw Jude, Kelly, Wendy and Nick kill Robin.﻿ She sheds a tear realizing the truth and the loss of another sibling. Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 4.42.22 PM.png|Kim crying over Alex Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 8.12.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 8.12.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 8.12.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 4.53.23 PM.png Category:Prom Night 1980 Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alexander Hamilton High Class of 1980 Category:Alexander Hamilton High Students Category:Survivours Category:The Hammond Family Category:Females